


Movie Night

by deancas_ship



Series: SPN Season 13 codas / What could have happened [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Coda, Confused Castiel, Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean and Cas share a bed, Fluff, Happy Dean, Love, M/M, Movie Night, Profound Bond, Season/Series 13, Sleepy Dean, Supernatural season 13, aloha cowbow, dean and cas watch a movie, dean falls alseep, dean is an angry sleeper like a bear, dean loves cowboys, dean makes cas watch movies, dean snores like a bear, dean wants cas to stay, hello dean, morning sunshine, pillow castiel, post-episode : s13e06 Thombstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_ship/pseuds/deancas_ship
Summary: Dean wants Cas to watch a movie with him.But Dean is also tired.-------------------------Let’s say (SPOILERS) everything is okay and Jack didn’t leave at the end of 13x06. Team Free Will 2.0 is back at the bunker.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> So, here is a new Oneshot, I hope it won't be a really bad work...  
> I don't know if we can call this a coda... But this is what could have happened at the end of 13x06 if Jack didn't run/fly away.
> 
> I found the idea of Dean making Cas watch movies very funny and interesting... And I love writing Dean falling asleep into Cas's arms so...

After dinner, Castiel proposes the boys to do the dishes, seeing that his friends are tired.

 

Jack heads to his room, still thinking about what happened recently. Sam, Dean and Castiel all talked to him about mistakes and “it could happen to any of us” and blah blah blah, and he was feeling a little better, but he really needed some time alone, in his room.

 

Sam and Dean both head to their own room, after wishing “good night” to Castiel, who nods and smiles slightly.

 

**************

 

Once he is in his room, Dean takes of his shirt and t-shirt and throws them on the floor, while heading to his drawers. He would take care of his laundry later. He opens a drawer and find a black t-shirt that he puts on. He then takes off his pants and finds his sweatpants in his drawer.

 

When he’s ready, he takes his computer on his desk and jumps on his bed. His memory foam is very appreciated after the day he just had. He places his pillow against the wall to be more comfortable and finally opens his computer.

 

He is tired, but he wants to watch a movie. Action movie.

 

Just before he clicks on the start button, someone knocks at his door. He raises his head and an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah ?”

 

The door opens on Castiel.

 

“I… wanted to thank you for… talking to Jack. Trying to comfort him.", says Castiel, closing the door and approaching the bed, "I’m not really good at this so…”

 

Dean nods and pinches his lips.

 

“Yeah, it’s nothing… I tried my best. I know how he feels and I know it’s a difficult time to go through…”, says Dean, looking up at Castiel.

 

Castiel nods and sighs.

 

“Yes.”, he whispers.

 

They spend a few seconds staring at each other without a word, before Castiel decides that he has nothing more to say and turns his heels.

 

“Good night, Dean.”, he says.

 

But Dean stops him.

 

“Uh, Cas ?”

 

Castiel turns back to him, frowning in surprise.

 

“Movie night ?”, asks Dean, shaking the computer in his hands with an excited smile.

 

Castiel looks at the computer.

 

“Hum…”, he hesitates.

 

He then looks back at Dean who is staring at him with eyes full of hope. He can’t disappoint him.

 

“Only if you tell me this isn’t another Western movie.”, finally says Castiel, titling his head and giving Dean a defiant look.

 

Dean opens his mouth and frowns.

 

“Why ? Don’t you like cowboys ?”, he asks, pouting.

 

Castiel sighs.

 

“Yes, but I swear I’m going to be sick if I see one more cowboy right now.”, answers Castiel, with an exhausted face.

 

He doesn’t have the heart to tell Dean he is not that much into cowboys, but he just can’t handle another Western movie.

 

Dean pouts for a few more seconds but he then smiles at Castiel.

 

“Well, you’re lucky ‘cause I wanted to watch an action movie.”, he says with a wink.

 

“Oh well, in that case, it’s okay for me.”, says Castiel, smiling a little.

 

“Ah, perfect !”, exclaims Dean, his face suddenly lighting up.

 

He then makes some room on his bed for Castiel to sit next to him, which the angel immediately does.

 

Their shoulders rubs against each other as they make themselves more comfortable on the bed and against the pillow on the wall.

 

Dean places the computer on horseback between their legs, legs which are touching each other. He then presses the play button and crosses his arms, a slight smile still on his face. Dean then realizes that he is almost snuggled up against Castiel, and his head is almost resting on the angel’s shoulder.

 

But no one complains about it. And no one can see them like this. So it’s okay.

 

During the movie, Dean often points at the screen and comments something on the actors or the stunts or the music. And Castiel just listens to everything that the hunter says, always laughing internally.

 

Though, after a little less than one hour of watching the movie, Dean suddenly feels very tired. He tries to keep his eyes open and focus on the images in front of him, but he just can’t anymore.

 

His body slowly slides along the wall and Castiel’s body, and his eyes finally close definitively. He feels his head falling on the side and slowly landing on his friend’s shoulder. He can hear the noise of the movie for a few more seconds, before he falls into unconsciousness.

 

Castiel only realizes that Dean has fallen asleep when he doesn’t hear the hunter commenting the movie and he hears slight snores instead. He also feels something tickling his cheek.

 

He slowly looks down, to find Dean's head on his shoulder, snoring and drooling a little, which makes the angel grin of disgust. So that was Dean’s hair tickling his cheek.

 

He keeps staring down at the hunter, watching his chest going up and down as he breaths, listening to his snoring, and hiding his nose in Dean’s hair to smell the shampoo that he used just before dinner.

 

He then thinks that maybe Dean would be sad if he missed the end of the movie so he decides he should wake him up. But he then remembers what happened with Jack the day before, and he decides that he should let the angry bear sleep. And he looks really peaceful here, so he really doesn’t want to wake him up.

 

Castiel then tries to focus back on the movie, which is actually very interesting. But he can’t focus for long because Dean’s snoring gets louder every minute, as he falls deeper in his sleep.

 

He sighs and decides to stop the movie here, and wait for Dean to wake up by himself.

 

But at the moment he presses the pause button, Dean grumbles something unintelligible. Castiel looks down at the hunter’s face on his shoulder, frowning. Dean shifts a little against Castiel’s torso, placing his head deeper into his neck.

 

Castiel stays here without moving for a few seconds, confused and a little uncomfortable. He knows Dean would never do that if he was conscious. But at the same time, Castiel feels good here, in Dean’s bed, with his friend in his arms. It’s a peaceful sensation.

 

So he relaxes a little and places a hand on Dean’s back, smiling in the hunter’s hair.

 

But after a few minutes of silence, only troubled by his snoring, Dean slowly opens his eyes, letting out grunts worthy of an animal, as he shifts awkwardly against Castiel’s torso.

 

Like a bear, thinks the angel, smiling to himself.

 

Dean rubs his eyes with one fist, his head still into Castiel’s neck, and his body still curled up against Castiel’s one. He mumbles something unintelligible again.

 

“Wha’ ‘pen… movie ?”, is all Castiel can understand.

 

“You fell asleep. And you were snoring too loud so I couldn’t hear the movie.”, explains Castiel.

 

Dean shifts again, to look up at his friend, with a confused and sleepy face.

 

“Oh…”, he whispers, “Sorry.”, he adds with an apologetic smile.

 

But to Castiel’s surprise, Dean doesn’t jumps out of Castiel’s embrace like the angel thought he would probably do. No, instead, he just adjusts his head to make himself more comfortable into Castiel’s neck.

 

“Mmhhh…”, he mumbles in a rough voice, like a bear, again.

 

Castiel doesn’t move, confused. His eyes are wide opened and he slowly opens his mouth to talk, even if he doesn’t know what to say. But Dean finds something to say instead.

 

“Now I’m awake, so we can watch the end.”, he says.

 

Castiel stares at Dean’s hair, then looks at the screen, before finally shaking his head.

 

“No, I think you should sleep. You look very tired.”, says the angel, almost rubbing Dean’s hair, but stopping his hand before he does it.

 

“Hmm nooo.”, Dean grumbles while pulling at Castiel’s trench coat like a child, “I’m fine.”, he adds.

 

“Dean, you will probably fall back asleep in less than a minute. It’s useless to try.”, says Castiel, trying to get out of Dean’s hold and beginning to get out of the bed.

 

“No, wait !”, suddenly exclaims Dean, grabbing Castiel’s collar and curling his fist into the fabric of the trench coat so Castiel can’t escape.

 

The angel looks down at his friend, one of his feet already on the ground. Dean looks like a sad child to whom we just refused a candy.

 

They stare into each other eyes for a few seconds before Dean speaks again, his fist still clenched into the fabric of the trench coat.

 

“Stay. Please.”, he says, almost in a whisper.

 

“But Dean, you need to sleep.”, says Castiel, trying to unclench Dean’s fist, unsuccessfully.

 

“I’ll go to bed.”, promises Dean, “But stay.”, he adds, with pleading eyes.

 

At that point, he really looks like a child. An adorable child. So Castiel can’t refuse, of course. He sighs, smiling at the adorableness in front of his eyes.

 

“Fine.”, he finally says, putting his leg bag on the bed.

 

Dean’s face lights up and he gives his friend a happy but tired smile.

 

“Thanks Cas.”, he says, already snuggling back against Castiel’s torso and placing his head into his neck, rubbing his nose against the fabric of the trench coat, and finally closing his eyes, "It's good to have you back...", he manages to add.

 

Castiel closes the computer and puts it away, on the shelf above the bed. He then places the blanket on Dean so he stays warm all night, and he lets the hunter snuggling against him the way he wants. When Dean stops moving, Castiel places a hand on his back and hides his nose into Dean’s hair, just to smell his shampoo. He closes his eyes too, cherishing this moment while he still can.

 

“Good night, Dean.”, he finally says.

 

The only answers he gets is a terrible bear snoring. But he doesn’t complain.

 

This feels good. This feels perfect. Castiel is starting to really like those movie nights.

 

******* BONUS *******

 

The next morning, Dean slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up. He feels a soft fabric rubbing his cheek. It doesn’t feel like his pillow though. But it feels so good. It also smells really good. Something like vanilla.

 

He slowly looks up, as he remembers where he is. Or more, with whom he is.

 

“Morning, Sunshine.”, he says in a sleepy voice, smiling when he sees those perfect blue eyes.

 

“Hello, Dean.”, says Castiel in his rough voice, which makes his torso vibrate.

 

This is such a great sensation. Waking up into an angel’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like this Oneshot ?  
> A comment would help me ;)
> 
> I hope I didn't make too many mistakes because I have to say that I didn't read it more than once... :/
> 
> I added "Bonus" before the last part because I didn't plan on writing that part but when I finished writing this fic, I thought something was missing. And I really wanted to add this "Morning, Sunshine" XD
> 
> Also, I always feel like I'm writing Dean too soft, but I can't help it !!! Sorry XD
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> Don't hesitate to read my other works ! =)
> 
> I put this one in a series, I don't know if I'll write other fics inspired by season 13, but maybe I will...


End file.
